


House and Heart

by Mersheeple



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Love, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersheeple/pseuds/Mersheeple
Summary: Severus and Hermione take gifts to Luna and Ginny in their new home. It's very...Luna.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 18
Kudos: 43





	House and Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oihermione](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oihermione/gifts).



> This comes from a very...strange prompt I was given by the birthday girl who is receiving this gift. I hope it was exactly what you were looking for... <3 Happy Birthday lovely xx
> 
> Bonus points if you understand the title (that woke me up at 3am...)

“Sev? Are you almost ready, love?” Hermione Granger-Snape was anxiously pacing the lounge of their London home. She hated being late and, while their hosts would be unlikely to notice, she would know and she would feel rude.

“Woman, we have half an hour. An apparition takes moments. Why must you always insist on being early to everything?” Severus walked into the lounge, shaking his head as she turned on him. He smiled at her indulgently and placed a soft kiss on her lips, the action causing her lips to quirk and her brow to relax.

“What’s that under your arm?” Hermione raised an eyebrow and made him smirk, as she knew she would.

“It is a gift. It is tradition, is it not, to provide a housewarming gift? If I remember correctly, Miss Lovegood and Miss Weasley provided us with that when we moved in here.” ‘That’ was a painting of Hermione and Severus on their wedding day, painted by Luna Lovegood herself.

“Yes Sev but, I thought I told you I’d got Luna some artist supplies. Paper, oils and acrylics, and some new pencils she was asking for. I assumed it would be from both of us.” Hermione looked slightly uncomfortable and he smiled again. He only smiled this much around her.

“You did, love, but this is for Miss Weasley. I assumed that she would enjoy something for herself as well. It’s alright, I wrote your name on the label as well.” Severus took her hand and, before she had a chance to complain or even think, he Apparated them to the address he had memorised from the invitation they had received the week before.

They landed, somewhat surprisingly, on a cliff edge, high above some of the most dangerous looking rocks he had ever seen. He pulled his little wife closer as the wind whipped around them and she shivered slightly.

“Sev, are you sure this is right? There’s nothing here?” Hermione looked around, confused.

“Have I ever steered you wrong with my apparating yet Hermione?” He snapped at her slightly, annoyed to be sent on a wild goose chase if that was what this was.

“What did we get for Ginny?” Hermione was trying to distract him, he knew, but he didn’t mind as much as he thought he would.

“A book. Of course. ‘Appurtenances and Appliances; A guide to Earth Magic’…it seems to be a cross between Feng Shui and Magical means of promoting positive energy within the home. I thought it was suitably romantic for Miss Weasley.” He frowned again as he glanced down at his little witch.

“It sounds lovely Severus. I’m sure Ginny will love it. Hello Hermione.” The voice came from the middle of nowhere, a strangely soft lilt that still managed to echo above the sound of the wind. Severus whipped his head around as Luna Lovegood walked out of thin air towards them. He had become soft around the edges since the end of the War and his spying days were definitely over. Then again, Miss Lovegood had always been able to evade him most effectively, even at the height of his spying days.

“Luna!” His wife pulled away from him to throw her arms around the neck of Miss Lovegood and pull her into a tight hug. Luna smiled at him over her shoulder and he tipped a half-smile and a nod in her direction, knowing that, thankfully, Luna had learned that he was not the sort of person one hugged.

“Miss Lovegood, I assume we have found the right place then? Will you be living in a tent?” He smirked at her, knowing she would take it for the joke it was. Although, she seemed to take everything as a joke as she rarely stopped smiling or laughing in his general direction.

“Oh it’s the right place Severus, we are just down there.” Luna pointed vaguely towards the deadly rocks and, suddenly, as if it had always been there, he was able to make out a tall white and red striped building.

“A lighthouse? Oh Luna it is lovely!” Hermione found her voice first and Severus just murmured in agreement. Curious as to how they were supposed to get down there without falling onto the rocks and breaking their necks.

“Oh it isn’t difficult to get down there Severus. And the rocks don’t even play a part. Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood live on a rock in the ocean.” Luna giggled as she spoke the words of the Fidelius Charm and a strange door appeared on the top of the cliff out of thin air, seemingly leading only over the cliff. She walked towards it, opening the door and stepped through, waving to Hermione and Severus to come through. They stepped into a small circular turret that obviously housed the main light of the lighthouse. There were two doors in the small ante-chamber.

“Hi guys! Welcome to our humble abode!” Ginny laughed as she opened the door that led to the inside of the attached house. The white-washed stone walls of the ante-chamber gave way to a cosy main room with a wooden staircase leading to a Mezzanine level which was obviously the ladies one double bedroom. Their relationship had been a surprise to no one. They were well matched, Miss Weasley’s practicality tempered Miss Lovegood’s more creative approach to reality.

“I told you we would be early Hermione.” He spoke softly but apparently not softly enough as Ginny Weasley giggled softly.

“Severus, you are the only people coming to our housewarming party. You and Hermione are the only party we need.” Ginny smiled sweetly and Severus felt the small flutter of acceptance that these girls had given him. Ginny slid her arm around Luna’s waist and he smiled at them both properly. Ok, so maybe he smiled at people other than his Hermione. He suddenly realised that Hermione had squealed beside him and realised he had missed something.

“I…uh…sorry, I think I may have been miles away…” Severus looked sheepish and was relieved when Luna smiled at him indulgently.

“I hope it was somewhere nice Severus. Ginny and I just asked Hermione to be our Matron of Honour when we get married in a few months.” Luna and Ginny smiled at him and he was helpless to stop the broad smile that came over his face.

“Congratulations ladies! Who proposed to whom?” The proposal had been a long time coming as far as he was concerned but it was no less cause for celebration.

“Actually, we proposed to each other. We both planned it for the same day and it just…happened.” Ginny smiled at him and he laughed slightly, offering them both a hand to shake. Ginny grinned, laughter in her eyes, as she pulled him into a hug that lasted only moments and sent that flutter of acceptance through him again.

“Severus, may I speak to you in private for a moment?” Luna looked at him thoughtfully and waved him through into the ante-chamber. He frowned slightly but nodded, raising an eyebrow at Hermione and Ginny. Miss Weasley smiled and nodded and his wife’s eyes grew wide with shock as she suddenly seemed to understand what was going on. He entered the ante-chamber and was surprised when Luna opened the door to the lighthouse and bade him follow her. They climbed the stairs to the lamp and he looked out over the ocean, watching it glitter in the sunlight.

“Severus, I have a question to ask you.” Luna’s voice had lost its ethereal quality and it seemed that whatever it was she had to say, she was taking it extremely seriously.

“Yes, Miss Lovegood?” He waved his hand, indicating she should proceed and she gave him a sunny smile that lit up her face in a way he hadn’t seen since the war. He continued to watch the sunlight reflecting off the waves of the ocean, understanding that this place brought them peace for the first time with a view as beautiful as that.

“Severus, as you know, Daddy died a couple of years ago and, well, unlike Ginny I don’t have any brothers. I wondered if you would walk me down the aisle. Not as a stand in for Daddy but…well, because you are the closest male friend I have.” Severus’s head had whipped towards her as she spoke and he felt himself get choked up. His eyes filled with tears as she clarified that he was her friend and it was all he could do to nod.

“Miss…Luna, it would be my honour.” He felt it necessary to bow and then decided against it, pulling her into a hug for the first time, the tears gently falling down his cheeks as the flutter of acceptance became a storm of happiness.


End file.
